


Promise Me You’ll Get Out Alive….Please

by StaticNova1985



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Buck gets hurt AGAIN, Canon-Typical Violence, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Eddie get's a dark past this time, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticNova1985/pseuds/StaticNova1985
Summary: Something from Eddie’s past comes to LA and Buck gets in the way…. A lot. It might cost Eddie more than he’s ever willing to give up.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81





	1. Have a Fun Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Set Post S3 finally (won’t go into detail about the beach trip, but I might make it its own fic at some point.) Chapter 1 is mostly set up for the "fun stuff". Also this is my first 9-1-1 fic so feedback is majorly helpful.

As Even “Buck” Buckley arrives as his second home, the 118 station house, for his shift, he passes by the Captain’s office and he overhears a conversation between 118 Captain Bobby Nash and his best friend, partner (professionally speaking of course), and favorite single father Edmundo “Eddie” Diaz.

  
“Cap, I’m going to need the first couple of shifts off next week, I’m planning a trip to the beach for a Diaz family R&R trip this weekend and I want to be able to take our time.” Eddie sound like he needed at least the weekend to recover. Buck has been rather worried for his partner since the tsunami almost claimed his son Christopher and Buck. “That should be more than doable, was it going to be just you and Chris or were you going to invite… Buck!”

  
Buck planned on just walking past what he thought was a privet conversation, the quite loud utterance of his name forced him to stop and approach. “Sorry, I uh, I didn’t mean to overhear anything, just good old Buckley timing I guess.” Buck could have sworn that his self deprocation made Eddie chuckle a bit, which of late has reliably sent his heart spinning faster than that guy stuck on the spinning playground thing being spun by a fucking motorcycle.

  
“Actually good timing Buck, I was going to ask you if you’d like to join me and Chris on a beach trip for some needed R&R this weekend. I know this summer has been hell for everyone remotely associated with the 118.” Eddie had a look of ‘yes would be the right answer’ so Buck decided to respond in the affirmative, and Cap agreed to let his boy off the hook to spend quality time with the Diaz’s.

  
Bobby went to his desk and grabbed the necessary paperwork for the pair to sign. After all that was done, the trio made their way to the second floor loft area so Bobby could begin breakfast. Buck plopped on a couch next to Asian firefighter/paramedic extraordinaire Howie “Chimney” Han and began to pester his sister’s boyfriend.

  
“So Chim Maddie told me the good news, be warned she totally expects to have final say over the kid’s name if it’s a girl.” Chim calmly looked up from his book with a smirk on his face “And we agreed that I have final say if it’s a boy, and before you even utter a sound, it won’t be ‘Buck Jr.’ not in a million years.” That last bit was said with the usual Chim sarcasm, and after a pause both men broke out into a laughing fit and began hugging each other.

  
Eddie approached the pair alongside Hen Wilson, Chim’s Best friend and fellow paramedic, with coffee for everyone. Hen spoke first after the laughing fools calmed down. “Then a toast to Chim and Maddie’s future bundle of joy, May “Buck Jr.” be forever a forbidden name!” That elicited a look of mock offence and shock form Buck before he joined in the toast and resumed he laughing.

  
Once everyone got done knocking mugs and laughing it was time to eat, so everyone gathered at the large table and dug into the Cap’s latest culinary masterpiece. “So no Wonder-boys for a couple of days next week?” Hen asked giving Buck a wiggle of her eyebrows that he was more than glad Eddie didn’t notice. “Yeah with all that’s happened recently I thought since Chris gets back Friday, I’d take him to the beach as a treat before school resumes. I also know that he’d be 10x happier if “His Buck” was able to join us, so I offered to take him along too.” At the mention of his ownership to the junior Diaz Buck rolled his eyes knowing that Eddie has been having lots of fun and jokes with the idea the last couple of weeks.

  
As Chim began teasing Buck about being owned by a 9 year old kid, the alarm sounded which meant breakfast was over and it was time to save people.

  
****************************

The team returned around noon after dealing with a young boy stuck upside-down in a tree, then an abandoned house that caught fire thanks to a couple of teens, and finally a 3 way car accident with everyone involved suffering at least ONE broken limb (luckily no fatalities).

  
Hen and Chim went straight to restocking the Ambulance, Buck and Eddie Double Checked the Truck’s equipment, while Bobby prepared lunch for everyone. As everyone began to dig into lunch Hen spoke up “Okay, so today was a wonderful example of why seatbelts are required, a couple of those cases of broken bones could have been reduced to scrapes and bruises or at worse minor fractures if they had worn their seatbelts like NORMAL PEOPLE!!” Mumbles of agreement followed the quite animated comment. Buck chuckles at Hen’s exaggerated look of annoyance and exacerbation.

  
Lunch time is filled with conversations referring to the morning’s calls, possible names for Chim and Maddies kid, and even some under-the-table foot fighting by a certain pair of firefighters. The meal is finished with no interruption so everyone clears the table with Buck stuck doing dishes as it was his turn. Hen plopped into her spot on the couch and check for messages from Karen. Chim and Eddie practically raced to the showers, much to everyone’s joy. Bobby took the time to do paperwork on the recent calls then got a head start on Dinner.

  
Buck meanwhile thought a nap would be just right so when he got the last dishes dried and put away he made his way to the bunk room and laid down.

  
Unfortunately his dream consisted of one Eddie Diaz, but a scantily clad Eddie Diaz? So consequently he awoke maybe 25 minutes later feeling very confused and possibly more tired than before. It’s not like he doesn’t have feelings for his best friend, but he’s damn sure Eddie is not interested in Buck romantically. So why can’t he stop thinking about him like that? Buck knows Eddie just enjoys that Buck can be there for Chris like a second parent would be and can fill the gap left by Sharron, however temporary.

  
**********************

  
It wasn’t long afterwards the 118 went back out to do what they do best. This time they dealt with a small house fire, then a runaway motorized wheelchair (that one actually took longer to handle).  
Dinner came and went without interruption, to everyone’s surprise (and relief). In fact the remaining week was almost as quiet. No major emergency or fatality crossed their path all week to the surprise and relief of everyone. Buck was hopeful this boded well for the beach trip. Bobby even made sure on Friday both Eddie and Buck left early to collect up a certain 9 year old.

  
Buck accompanied Eddie to collect Chris and to announce the fun they had planned for that weekend. “DAD!! BUCK!!!” Chris was so excited to see his dad and Buck that he almost feel over getting to them, TWICE. “Hey mijo, hope you had fun at summer camp.”

  
“I had TONS of fun dad, I can’t wait to tell you everything we did!” Chris looked ready to burst with excitement.  
“Well you can tell me and Buck everything you got to do tomorrow on our way to the beach.”

  
“The Beach?!?! Wow dad I didn’t think Buck could talk you into a vacation.” Buck couldn’t help but smirk at Chris’ assumption.

  
“Excuse me it WAS my idea, I only thought of inviting Buck because I know you enjoy spending time with him.” Eddie proceeded to stomp over to Buck’s Jeep with a look of mock hurt.

  
Well once the young Diaz got his stuff into Buck’s Jeep and himself loaded, the two men got in themselves and (Safely) zoomed off to the Diaz residence.

  
Once Buck pulled into the driveway he proceeded to help Chris out and collect his bag while Eddie goes to unlock the front door. Eddie ran back and collected up his son and carry him inside to get him ready for bed.

  
Once PJs were put on and teeth brushed, Chris crawled into his bed and beamed a smile “Dad can Buck read to me tonight?” The Question caught Eddie by surprise because Chris has always be the pickiest with who reads to him after the Tsunami (it took weeks of Carla asking nicely before Chris allowed her to start reading to him again). Buck beamed with joy and practically trampled Eddie to sit next to Chris on his bed to begin reading. Eddie for his part didn’t protest (well Buck didn’t need to almost knock him over) at his being replaced for tonight’s bedtime reading, instead he just looked on as Buck read and Chris progressively got more and more sleepy.

  
Eddie did his best to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling he was getting watching his son snuggle into Buck side. He DEFFINETLY ignored the feeling of wanting to snuggle into Buck’s other side.  
Chris was settled in for the night, so Eddie led Buck to the kitchen for a beer and some snacks since they sort of skipped dinner. “He’s hasn’t asked me to read to him recently, granted I never offered, but still I was a nice surprise.” Buck had a huge grin on his face. “Well maybe he’s trying to get it through your thick skull that he likes you hanging around and considers you family regardless of what’s happened.” Eddie gave a pointed look at his best friend who started blushing as the insinuation.

  
Their conversation quickly changed to plans for the weekend. “Okay so everything is ready to be loaded up tomorrow. Which you still haven’t told me WHERE we are headed for out little R&R trip.” Buck knew he wanted it to be a surprise for Chris, but he expected he would have been told sooner than the night before. “Coronado Beach just a bit south of San Diego, it’s a very family friendly beach.” Eddie even unfolded a small map with a red marker line highlighting the planned route and destination. “Wow you really planned this out, cool.” Buck had to press his lips together to keep from smirking.

  
A rather big yawn took over Buck so the guys decided it was time to hit the hay. “The old mattress in the guest room died like a week ago and I haven’t gotten around to replacing it yet so I insist you sleep in my bed since my couch is so uncomfortable to sleep the night on It might as well be a considered cruel and unusual punishment.”  
“No Eddie, I’d hate to make you uncomfortable in your own bed, I’ll be fine for one night on you evil couch.”

  
“Buck I trust you not to do something weird, so don’t worry about it, also you’re the one driving tomorrow so you NEED to get a good night sleep.”  
With the matter as settled as it was going to get, Buck and Eddie got changed and then had a short discussion over who got what side since Eddie was used to sleeping in the middle most nights. The issue was eventually resolved (no thanks to Eddie who couldn’t pay attention and stop blushing because Buck decided a rather tight fitting shirt would be his bedtime attire) they settled in and dropped off to sleep quickly.

  
In the morning Buck awoke thanks to a certain small child crawling into bed and settling in-between the two bodies already there. He got a look at Eddie’s peaceful sleeping face and for a moment or two wanted so badly to lean over and kiss him and confess to some growing feeling Buck’s had recently towards his fellow firefighter, but refrained.  
Instead he slipped out if the bed quietly and carefully to get dressed and to make a surprise breakfast for everyone, because he absolutely hated Eddie’s plan of “stop at IHOP or something, like on the way there” since Buck had the tools AND the talent to do a damn good breakfast here. So Buck set to work cooking up some delicious pancakes, fantastic scrambled eggs, and some well toasted English muffins after he started up the coffee maker.

  
“And here I thought we were going to eat a little later to save us some time” Eddie came up next to Buck with a mug of fresh coffee in each hand passing one off to Buck while sipping the other. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Mr. Diaz, best not to waste it on crappy dry pancakes and flavorless eggs.”  
Eddie decided he definitely wouldn’t win this fight so he bowed out gracefully and sat down at the table and worked on a crossword book from his Abuela. Chris came out of his bedroom dressed and ready just in time for Breakfast to be ready. “Buck you made breakfast! You need to teach daddy how to do that so you don’t have to do all the work.”  
“Well Chris, I have a secret for you” Buck leans towards Chris and in a stage whisper with eyes clearly directed at Eddie “Your dad is a very very slow learner in the kitchen.” _In the bedroom I hope to find out eventually._

  
After some more teasing about Eddies’ lacking cooking skills, and Bucks’ luck with girls everyone worked together to clean up the kitchen. Eddie went with Chris to make sure he brushed his teeth and help pack his toothbrush and such back up, Buck started to load up his Jeep and double check the route Eddie wanted them to take. Eddie and Chris returned with the last of the luggage to be loaded and soon after the trio set out for a much needed vacation.

Little did Eddie and Buck know when they returned to L.A. things in their life would take turns and twists that they would not be prepared for.


	2. Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 118 deals with no Buck or Eddie. Some personal questions are asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Hope this chapter is just as, if not more, interesting than the last! Our wonder couple will make a short appearance, but this Chapter mostly focuses on the other members of the 118.
> 
> A/N #1: Thanks to a couple of fantastic comments I rewrote Bobby giving Damien Eddie's address. Now Bobby refuses and Damien leaves his phone number instead.

It was late afternoon on the first shift without Buck and Eddie, and everyone can tell it’s had an impact. The station has been quieter than usual, and almost everyone has been in somewhat of a dower mood all shift. No one seems to particularly like the two temps, Sanchez and Daniels, who have been particularly annoying (and not in the endearing was Buck is either.) They don’t help with the chores, they eat by themselves (That really got under Bobby’s skin), and they do the bare minimum on calls. Chim has been the only one who’s kept a positive mood most of the time, to Hen’s annoyance.

“Okay, with no wonder twins this shift or the next, with you, Chim my dear, being unusually giddy, the Cap is in Chef Overdrive, and the two temps acting like right pains in the ass. I am having a hard time not hitting something… or someone’s.” Hen looks over with a pointed look towards Sanchez, an average height Hispanic man with very short dark brown hair, and Daniels, a shorter African woman, with longer black hair currently ties up into a bun, who are sitting on the other side of the loft popping gum and laughing about something or other (Hen couldn’t care less WHAT the subject was).

“I’m sorry if my girlfriend’s pregnancy is making me feel giddy and excited, and you can’t handle it. Let’s not forget how anal you were when you and Karen became foster parents.” Chim’s sarcasm is on point today (much to everyone else’s annoyance). “But yeah, those two have been more trouble than they’re worth. Daniels wouldn’t even help me move the gurney back into the ambulance one we had gotten that woman, who had been mauled by her three cats, on it.”

Hen just rolled her eyes in response knowing that it’s going to feel like forever with those two around. So she walked over to help Bobby with Dinner prep.

Hen’s been worried about Buck and Eddie’s “relationship” since the tsunami and almost panicked when the lawsuit fiasco happened. Hen has watched Buck grow into such a better person since he joined the 118. She watched him go from ‘steal firetruck for hot sex’ to ‘steal firetruck for hot rescue’, and from ‘sex with every woman he meets’ to ‘occasional phone calls before the first date’. Now she hopes he’ll soon go from ‘I’m not good enough for a serious relationship’ to ‘I’M SLEEPING WITH EDDIE FREAKING DIAZ’.

“Let me guess you’re hoping our Buck and Eddie get closer during this vacation they’re on?” Bobby gives hen this knowing look. He is fully aware of Hen’s desire to see the two firefighters get together, and her very gentle nudging of the two towards each other. “I’m just thinking that it is the perfect opportunity for those boys to get closer to one another.”

“Hen, did you stop to consider that maybe they don’t have those kinds of feeling for one another?” Bobby’s voice was calm, but serious.

“It’s plain to see that they’ve developed feeling for each other Cap.” Hen looks almost exasperated at her captain’s suggestion.

“Hey, hey I think I see it too but we must remember that we could be seeing something that’s not there, so WE will not force it. If they ask us for advice or help then we support them anyway possible, otherwise we don’t interfere.” Bobby know the chances of that are slim, but he also understands not to force things, especially budding relationships. Hen let out a sigh resigning herself to be patient.

“Hello, I’m uh looking for an Edmundo Diaz. I was told he works at this station.”

A tall Hispanic man, black hair, dressed in jeans, green t-shirt, and a (rather cool according to Hen) Denim Jacket. He looks at Bobby, Chim, and Hen and holds out his hand “Names Damien Stone, pleasure.” Bobby moves around the counter to get between Damien and his two best paramedics and without missing a beat shakes hands. “Captain Robert Nash. Old friend of Eddie’s?”

“Yes sir, we served together for almost 2 years, I recently moved to LA and I saw Diaz, and all of you, on television and thought I’d drop on by see how he’s holding up.” Damien smiles and shakes Chim and Hen’s hands.

The Four of them sat down at the large dining table and Chim brought over coffee for their guest. “Please regale us with any interesting Eddie stories, were always looking for more dirt on our dear friend.” Chim received not one, but two simultaneous slaps to his back by both Bobby and Hen. “What he means is we love getting to know more about our friends especially if it’s through their old friends and acquaintances.” Hen quickly gave Chim a look that could kill. Damien just chuckled along with Bobby. “Well back in basic we were thick a thieves. If I was ever in a jam or in serious trouble with our CO he’d always have my back. Diaz was a great friend to me and many of the guys.”

They listened as Damien told several stories about his and Eddie’s adventures in basic and on their first tour. After a while, Hen decided someone needed to break the bad news “Unfortunately Eddie is out of town on vacation for the next couple of days with his son Christopher, along with fellow firefighter and good friend Evan Buckley.”

Damien chuckles, not looking really disappointed. “Ha just my luck, Diaz is away with his kid and boyfriend when I come to visit.”

In an instant all three of them went bug-eyed in shock and no one could even think of what to say for a solid minute, luckily Bobby recovered first. “Well they’re not together like that, at least as far as we understand, they’re just good friends. Buck has been a big help to Eddie with taking care of Christopher. He’s sorta become Christopher’s Best Friend in a way.”

“Well damn, Diaz always did have eyes for both teams, so I just assumed they were together, my sincerest apologies.” Everyone starts chuckling and giggling which allows the tension in Hen, Bobby, and Chim loosen somewhat. Feeling that they dodged a bullet there, “Well it was a pleasure to meet you Damien, but we got stuff to do and any minute we might be needed elsewhere.”

“Oh, no problem. I’m glad Diaz has found new friends here. If it’s no problem could I get his address, so when he finally returns I can pay him a visit?”

Bobby didn't hesitate a second, he immediately took on a suspicious look. "I'm sorry Mr. Stone but Department, and my personal, policy expressly prohibits the release of that information to strangers. No matter their intentions." 

“Understood sir, I read you loud and clear.” Damien tone is more than respectful. "I'll leave my number with you and when Diaz arrives please let me know." After scribbling his phone number on a napkin, Damien turns and leaves the station (under the watchful gaze of Captain Nash.)

Well it wasn’t long afterwards, the alarm blared and everyone moved out.

******

Back at the Han/Buckley residence, Maddie and Chim were just sitting down on the couch with some popcorn and wine, to watch a movie together. All the while discussing a couple of calls the 118 had responded to.

“I’m just saying, contortionists freak me out. They’re always trying to squeeze into smaller and smaller spaces and it’s just…..freaky. It’s like claustrophobia hell.” Chim’s rant was brought on by their last call for the evening: a contortionist got trapped inside a small safe. They got her out in time, but the idea of fitting inside that thing really got to Chim. “Howie, relax. The woman is safe and you don’t have to worry about it anymore.” Maddie’s words soothe Chim’s anxiety for the moment. They watched the movie in sweet romantic peace. Until Chim decided to get his Fiancé’s thoughts on a more personal topic. “Is Buck Bisexual?”

Maddie looks confused at Chim wondering why bring up her brother’s sexuality now. “Well yeah. Buck had figured that out about himself back in his High School days. He never made it much of a secret, but I guess since he seems to naturally prefer women over men nobody ever thought to ask. Although I’m interested in where this topic came from in the first place, Howard.”

Okay Maddie is using his full first name so she is definitely serious and won’t take kindly to evasion of any kind (especially while he was within arm’s reach). “Well Cap, Hen, Athena, Karen, Carla, and I have all noticed how comfortable and close Buck has gotten with Eddie recently.” Maddie doesn’t looked surprised at all she just nod her head for a second. “I’ve been noticing something like that also. Ever since Buck’s leg got crushed Eddie got a key to the apartment, Eddie always texted me to see how Buck was doing and even offered to transport him to his PT sessions. After the Tsunami, Buck was so ashamed that he lost Chris for those few hours that he was terrified that Eddie would hate him and never forgive him. And that argument in the grocery store it really hurt Buck.”

Chim got a sullen look thinking about that particular argument. Eddie was rather harsh. He regrets not trying to temper Eddie’s anger. “Buck was so relieved when he told me that Eddie had forgiven him at the station and especially after their chat at his place.”

That piqued Chim’s interest. “Chat-Chat or ‘Chat’-Chat?” Chim’s eyebrows might as well have done the worm across his forehead.

“Howie!” That makes the third person to slap him today and Maddie hits hard. He defiantly needed Buck to return soon so everyone would go back to picking on him. “Ow, okay I’m sorry”

“Anyway, after Buck had that talk with Eddie his mode eventually reverted back to his usual cheer-y, childlike self. He went back to spending much of his time off helping Chris do his homework or just playing with him. He told me he’s been cooking for them because apparently Eddie’s cooking skills are underwhelming.” The thought of Eddie in the kitchen scared Chim. He had seen Eddie help Bobby with meals before and often Bobby had to correct him or take over what Eddie was doing, it was almost laughable.

“Yeah Cap doesn’t really let Eddie help with meals anymore.”

**************************************

Time seemed to fly by for the Captain 118. With minor emergencies being all they dealt with during their second shift, even if they still had to work with Sanchez and Daniels. His off time even breezed by with nothing of importance happening since May’s Graduation party.

So it’s already the morning of Eddie and Buck’s first shift back. Bobby is excited to have them back because he could not stand Sanchez and Daniels anymore. They both really seemed to slack in their duties, and neither seemed too interested in actually interacting with the rest of the 118. He wasn’t really sure he could have survived another shift with Sanchez and Daniels, at least not without wanting to start hitting the pair.

He hears them arrive before actually seeing the pair thanks to what sounds like a heated conversation about something that happened on their vacation.

“I told you that was just a toy floating in the water but NOOOOOOO you thought it was a shark going after me, so you leave Chris on the beach with his sand castle and you rush into the water to ‘save’ me.” What surprised Bobby was that it was Buck that was chastising Eddie over his impulsive actions. _Well first time for everything_. Although TEASING is probably the better word since neither one looked remotely mad. “And if it HADN’T been an inflatable toy and was a real shark?!?” Several seconds of silence meant that Buck defiantly didn’t have a retort for that question.

By this point the pair had come into Bobby’s view and he waved at the pair. “Nice of you two to return. Just so you’re both aware you temporary replacements were pains in our asses. So be prepared to catch slack for being gone.”

Both Buck and Eddie looked like they were guilty of something. Before either one could respond a voice was hear from the loft above. “Yeah you boys got us stuck with a pair of lazy headaches, there will be retribution.” Buck looked up and saw Hen and Chim standing at the railing looking down at them, and he could swear that Hen had a mischievous look on her face. Buck chose to forgo responding and to instead to just head to the lockers to change.

Before Eddie could follow, Bobby stopped him in his tracks. “While you were gone a friend of yours came by looking for you.” Eddie looked puzzled and maybe the tiniest bit on edge. “Said his name was Damien Stone, an old friend from your early days in the Army.” Eddie’s confused look only got worse as he said

“Cap, I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this so far. I'm working on improving my writing as I go so any tips or specific recommendations would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Funny enough the first draft of Chapter 2 was literally 2 long conversations, nothing else. :)


	3. Ghosts and Non-Drunk Drunk Drivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up Directly after Chapter 2. Ghosts of Eddie's past get closer, and a couple of strange things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just a heads up I ran into some writer's block along the way for this chapter so suggestions are more than welcome, and they will definitely be credited. Thanks and Enjoy!

**From Chapter 2** :

_ “Said his name was Damien Stone, an old friend from your early days in the Army.” Eddie’s confused look only got worse as he said “Cap, I don’t know who you’re talking about.” _

Eddie’s lie is half true. He doesn’t know a Damien STONE, he unfortunately did know a Damien SUMMERS. And he definitely didn’t have pleasant memories of the guy. With the description Hen gave to Eddie just to make sure, he was sure they were one in the same.

“Okay Eddie, Buck follow me.” Bobby looks up at Hen who has concern plastered on her face. “Hen, you and Chim come too.” Eddie sees Hen walk off and not a minute later both paramedics are coming down the stairs and following them to Bobby’s office.

“Are you sure you don’t know Damien Stone?” Bobby had asked after Eddie, Chim, Hen, and Buck all gathered in his office to discuss this Damien individual and his recent visit. “He left us his number so we could call him once you got back. At this point I don’t think we’ll be doing that. Although I’ll keep it and give it to Athena if he happens to cause trouble.” _Why did he have to come here NOW, just when things were going well?_ Eddie takes a look at the number on the napkin, he doesn’t recognize the number, but he does recognize the handwriting, and that handwriting is definitely Damien’s.

Nobody seems to be questioning his denial too much. Eddie feels guilty for not letting his team in on his history with Damien, but he’s Eddie’s problem not theirs. He is quietly relived when Bobby doesn’t take any further action on this issue, mostly because Damien didn’t do anything inherently threating, so even if he’s approached by LAPD he can just claim that he got Eddie confused with someone else or Eddie confused him with someone else. He’s hoping Damien just goes away if left alone, since he can’t go after Damien without spilling the beans on their history to at least Athena (and he really can’t handle the pain and stress that’s comes with retelling their history right now). _If the team found out what Damien had done…. No they won’t find out, it’s not their burden, they’re not the ones he hurt._

Hopefuly Damien doesn’t know his address (Thank you Bobby) so he shouldn’t know where he and Chris live. “Regardless I think just to be safe I’ll ask Athena to have someone drive by your place once or twice every day this week…. just to be safe.” Bobby was giving Eddie a serious look that left absolutely no room for argument. So while Eddie’s not eager to hear that plan, if Damien does try something help shouldn’t be too far away.

With that serious business done with, everyone left Bobby’s office. While most of them went to the loft, Eddie and Buck still needed to change into their uniforms. Eddie noticed Buck’s attitude had changed somewhat, the grin that had been plastered on his face since they woke up had deflated to a rather cute ( _NO, NOT CUTE!)_ but worrying frown “Eddie, uh maybe Chris should sleep over at mine, OR, or Chim’s place. Ya know since school hasn’t started yet Maddie could talk to Sue about letting him hang with her and Josh, and the building is like super secure since those assholes took them hostage.”

Buck had a point, even if all he thought of this was just precautionary measures, keeping Chris far away from Damien would be best. Chris could do what he’s wanted to do since the tsunami and spend the night at Buck’s and Chris will love that it’ll be for a full week. Eddie reminds himself to do something great for Buck as thanks for this HUGE favor. “Okay, if Maddie looks after him at work then YOU should keep him overnights so your poor pregnant sister doesn’t have to do all the work.” Eddie did his best to sound jovial, and he guessed it worked because a moment later Buck had this mock offended look going. “I would never think to hoist all the burden onto Maddie, of course my favorite Diaz will stay with me how else will he have actual fun?” He knew Buck wouldn’t go overboard with spoiling the kid, well intentionally. So just to be safe he tells Buck he’ll join them for dinner each night, lest things get too crazy. Eddie turns and gives Buck a tight hug as immediate thanks and, as more reflex than anything, deliver the lightest of kisses to Buck’s cheek. But before either of them can fully register what just happened, the alarm goes off signaling it’s time to get to work.

*************************

_“911, what’s your emergency”_

_“Sorry, yes Dave just hit by a car, and was taken…”_

_“Taken? As in kidnapped? And hit by a car?”_

_*******************************_

True enough, the guy had gotten hit by a drunk driver, then because he rolled over the top of the vehicle, landed inside the attached trailer bed. Bobby had both trucks and the ambulance surround the vehicle. The ladder truck in front and the other two on either side. Slowly they decreased their speed forcing the driver slow with them. One they got the vehicle stopped they located Dave, and found he had a couple of broken bones, bruised ribs, and a mean concussion. Hen and Chim got him secure and in the ambulance. While LAPD was contacted to deal with the driver. Strangely the driver passed the breathalyzer test, but his behavior was clearly resembling inebriation. The officer decided to take the driver in to do some blood test to find out what was causing this behavior.

Once back at the station, after a couple of minor calls, everyone got to work on the usual chores and duties. Eddie helped Chim clean and restock the ambulance since it was Hen’s turn to help Bobby with lunch. After they got done, both men moved up to the loft to relax. Soon they were joined by Buck who was wearing a cleaner uniform than before and who’s hair was wet. “Who the hell didn’t roll up the outside hose properly?” Both Eddie and Chim looked confused. “Some idiot left a knot in the hose, and so when I went to wash the ladder truck, the damn hose burst! I’m lucky we had a spare otherwise washing that truck would have taken FOREVER.” Eddie’s worried and is about to ask if he’s okay, but Cap interrupts “ The truck needed cleaning a couple of days ago, so I had Sanchez and Daniels take care of it, guess they were too lazy to actually check the hose after using it.” _Great,_ Eddie thought, _one more reason to feel bad we went on vacation._ If Eddie ever met those two in public, he’d have a hell of a time not decking the both of them for the hassle they put 118 through.

*****************************************

As Eddie was heading out to his truck to go home, Buck ran up and stopped him. ”Hey Eddie, just a heads up, Carla took Chris to my place already and is staying until I get there. Maddie says having Chis go with her, it’s all good with Sue. She even told Maddie that having him hang around for the week should help keep everyone’s spirits up too.” Eddie really wanted to kiss the man in front of him, Buck has been an absolute rock. Chris even called Buck ‘His Other Dad’ to a couple of his classmates and friends. But Eddie knows that if he tries to romance Buck and it fails, because Buck’s not interested or for some other reason, it’s going to hurt Buck, Chris, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Chim, and Maddie. He won’t his friends and family just to try and get with his best friend. “Thanks… so much. I… um…. Really appreciate it.” Eddie’s having difficulty finding the right words to say. Especially when Buck walks up and puts a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hey no problem man. I’ll make sure Christopher has a fantastic time.” Eddie watches Buck head to his Jeep and take off, before heading home himself.

On his way home Eddie remembered the conversation he and his Abuela had a couple of days after he almost drowned after being buried 45ft underground.

********************************

**Eddie was sitting in his Abuela’s dining room after she asked that he visit after his near drowning. Eddie thought it was strange when he arrived and his Tia Pepa took Christopher for the day. “Edmundo, sweetheart, are you all right? I saw on the news you almost died under there!”**

**Eddie felt so guilty. Guilty that Christopher almost lost his dad, and Guilty that he never told Buck how he felt. “Yes Abuela, I’m alright. I am very sorry for scaring you like that. But nobody expected the drill rig to collapse like that.”**

**“I understand Mijo, It just scared me to think that little Christopher would go into a foster home or be forced to return to you father and mother, who by the way still haven’t apologized for the disrespect they showed to you and Josephine.”**

**“Actually Abuela, I have already planned for that. Since my job is dangerous, and something might happen I made sure to specify who Christopher’s legal guardian becomes.”**

**“Oh and who did you choose? You know your Tia Pepa and I are not in the best condition or position to take care of him, as much as we’d love to.”**

**Eddie already knew doing that wasn’t a viable option, when he had decided to designate a Legal Guardian for Christopher in his will. “No Abuela, I know neither of you can take care of him full time. I specified both Buck and his sister Maddie. They both love Christopher like he’s their own son, and they both would do whatever’s necessary for him.”**

**“Oh you put down Buck. This the same Buck you’re sweet on? The one I’ve seen you stare longingly at?”**

**“Abuela! Were just friends. Buck has helped me and Christopher out so many times, between getting Carla to help, spending time with Christopher when he felt lonely, Helping me make a skateboard that Christopher could ride, joining us for movie nights, and even saving Christopher for a tsunami. He’s been such a big help to us both that I could just…”**

**“Kiss him?”**

**“….Yes”**

********************************

Eddie arrived home to find the lights were already on and a car similar to Eddie’s own in the driveway. Eddie knew it would be too much to hope that Damien would leave him alone. Eddie knows running to Bobby and Athena now would cause too many questions he didn’t want asked to need to be answered, so he went inside. “Hi honey, you’re home” Eddie turns and freezes in fear when he sees Damien sitting on Eddie’s couch, drinking Eddie’s Beer, with photos and papers covering Eddie’s coffee table. “Hope you don’t mind, I made myself at home.”

**********************************

Buck got to his apartment, when he entered he saw Carla sitting at his dining room table watching Chris with a small smile. Once she saw Buck had arrived she walked over to Chris kissed head and said goodbye, as she walked passed Buck she stopped. “You take care now. I told Chris the plan for the week, he is very excited to see where Maddie works. He still expects to be read at bedtime, so I took the liberty of picking up a couple of books from his room earlier today. Also make sure Chis doesn’t run you too rough.” Carla smiled as she departed. He looked into his Living room and saw Chris on the couch watching some children’s show. Buck goes to the kitchen and prepares a simple dinner for them. For Buck the only thing missing is Eddie. He hopes he’s safe tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes you want more. Most chapter will keep close to each other timeline-wise. Any help will be greatly appreciated and credited.


	4. Days of excitement: Buck & Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Chris' experience for 3 days after chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this chapter. It's the longest so far. 
> 
> Any advice or corrections would be appreciated!
> 
> The next chapter Will cover the same days (and possibly more beyond that) from Eddie's POV.
> 
> *Edit* I redid and added a touch more dialogue in Josh's pep talk so reread the Thursday portion if you're curious.

** Thursday **

Today is the Team’s day off so Buck decided to accompany Chris for the day. He really wants to grab Eddie and take both Diaz’s to like the park or do an all-day movie marathon, but Buck noticed how tense Eddie was when Bobby brought up that Damien guy and how relived he got once Buck had suggested the sleepover and trip to the dispatch office. So best not deviate from the plan.

Buck heads down stairs to wake up Chris, and makes pancakes with raspberries for himself and chocolate chip pancakes for Chris. Once breakfast was finished Buck go all the dishes washed Buck got Chris upstairs so they can get dressed and teeth brushed. Just in time for Maddie to arrive to collect them. “Alright boys, it’s time to go!” Maddie calls from the kitchen. Buck scoops up Chris and speeds down the stairs and stops long enough to put Chris down and hand him his crushes. “Alright sis, good timing. Chris and I are ready!” Buck saw for a moment Maddie’s expression was one of those “awwww” looks.

Traffic was its usual headache which meant that Maddie and Buck and plenty of time to talk about the current situation with the 118’s recent visitor and why Chris will be going with her to work for the next week. “Don’t worry Sue totally understood, and Josh was more than willing to entertain Chris when you’re not there.” Buck knows if he was already head-over-heels in love with Eddie, he’d totally kiss Josh for all he’s done for Maddie and now for Buck also. “It is good you’re going with him today, because it’ll help Chris get use to everyone there.” They arrived at call center and after going through security they made their way up ready for an uneventful day.

The usual hustle and bustle of Call Center was at it’d usual early morning slowdown. Maddie guided the boys to the Break area, when they ran into Sue on the way “good morning Maddie, I take it that this must be your brother Buck and his son Chris, It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” At the same time both Buckley’s went wide eyed at Sue’s assumption. Buck kept stammering “Well….I….Chris…. Eddie” so it was up to Maddie to clarify “oh no Sue, Chris is actually Eddie Diaz’s son. Eddie is Buck’s firefighter partner and Buck has been a big help to Eddie with Chris.” Sue apologized for her confusion and explained that the way Maddie always talked about Buck’s relationship to Chris and Eddie made it sound like Chris was their son. Which Buck didn’t mind, even if by mistake, getting called Chris’s father felt right to Buck. “Anyway thank you ma’am for allowing Chris to stay here while his dad and I are at work.”

“Don’t worry kid, the little guy will be a more than welcome visitor here. With some of the calls we get, having Chris here will be a huge boost for everyone. I doubt his father would want his to visit again when we’re done, because I guarantee he’ll get spoiled.” Buck thanked Sue again as she walked off to help a dispatcher with a call. Buck and Co. continued their way to the break area where one Josh Russo was waiting, with coffee. Maddie gave her best friend a hug, and a light peck on the cheek for having some coffee ready for them. Buck and Chris both give Josh hugs simultaneously (Buck went for the under one are over the other shoulder hug, while Chris has a strong hold on Josh’s leg). Josh hands Buck a mug of coffee the four move over to the large round table and sit.

Josh leans in towards Buck and keeping his voice down so Chris can’t hear much. Maddie starts talking with Chris so he doesn’t overhear Buck and Josh. “Maddie gave me the basics of the whole you and Eddie thing, and I think I can help you out.” Josh has a reassuring look on him and Buck knows he’s serious about helping. “Well as I’ve tried to tell Maddie, I know I have feelings for Eddie. I’ve known since that stupid grenade was stuck in a guy’s leg. It’s just, I am 95% sure he doesn’t feel the same for me. He sees me as just a friend and I’m happy with that.” Josh nods along and waits a moment before responding “Well Maddie says you talk about everything with Eddie, has he... maybe... dropped hints as to his sexuality or to his feelings toward you in those conversations? He might be trying to be subtle so he can gauge your feelings for him.” Buck thought about that, he doesn’t remember Eddie dropping hints when they've talked. Although both Hen and Chim have said he can be oblivious at times so he might as well have missed them. “Also Buck, don’t be afraid to drop hints of your own too or maybe do small gestures like pay for groceries or have a cup of coffee ready for him when he arrives at the station, just something that could be explained away as a once in a while friendly gesture if he doesn't seem interested. Gauge his reaction and go from there.” Buck nods in understanding, he might not easily pick up subtle clues sometimes but he definitely can deploy them and if need be he can totally do 'little things' to get his attention.

It was time for Maddie to get to work. Josh did explain that he and Maddie will be allowed to alternate every half hour with Chris so he’s not left alone. Granted that wouldn't be a problem today. 

************************************

Time went by like a breeze. Everyone that came by for a break stopped and practically fawned over Chris. Chris loved the attention he got, he loved talking about all the fun he usually has with his daddy and “His Bucky”. Buck is damn sure by the end of the day the entire call center thinks Buck and Eddie are dating. Chris is kept busy with coloring books and some Legos he brought with. Several people buy Chris snacks from the Vending Machine which Buck had to put a stop in the late afternoon to prevent a serious sugar high. By the time they left Chris has almost become the most popular person there while Buck only heard his name ever get used by Josh while everyone else adamantly referred to him as “Maddie’s Baby Brother”. Needless to say he reminded his dear sister that he did in fact have a name and it would be nice to hear it.

** Friday **

Morning #2 with Chris. Routine was pretty much the same, except Buck mad eggs and bacon for breakfast, and said goodbye to Chris when Maddie arrived. Unfortunately Bobby wasn’t able to allow Buck anymore time off for now, but Buck was sure Chris would be fine. Buck got himself in his Jeep and made his way to the station. As he parked and got out of his car and was met with a rather worried looking Eddie. “How was Chris yesterday? Was he doing okay? IS he mad at me? Are you cooking healthy meals for him? Nothing strange has happened around him? Do Maddie and Josh know how to look after him? Did being around so many strangers yesterday scare him? Did…”

Lucky for Buck, Eddie needed to take a breath at some point. “Okay slow down there Super-dad. Chris loved the attention he got form everyone yesterday, I gave Josh and Maddie the same instructions you gave me about looking after Chris when I started hanging around you two, and he’s perfectly safe in the call center.” Buck gave Eddie his patented reassuring smiles and it seemed to calm him down some. Eddie put on a smile hearing Buck’s words “Good, sorry if I seemed a bit too worried. This stranger claiming to be an old friend has me a little jumpy.” Buck in response just pulls Eddie into a tight hug and holds him for a solid minute before letting go. Both men then is silence made their way into the station to change and then they joined the rest of the team in the loft.

As soon as they gut up to loft they see Chim, Hen and Bobby surrounding the kitchen’s island while Bobby prepares breakfast “Oh Eddie, good timing man. Maddie wanted to let you know you kid has become a superstar at the call center, like everyone talks with him about whatever and helps him if he needs something. Personally I doubt you’ll get your kid back at this rate.” Buck can’t help laugh at the idea. Eddie looks genuinely happy at the news his son’s getting so much love. They went on talking about what they all did yesterday, except Eddie who just nods and adds the occasional comment. Once everyone sits down for breakfast conversation temporarily ceases thanks to Bobby’s usual high quality cooking. Unfortunately they’re interrupted by the alarm halfway through the meal (Thanks L.A.!)

**************************

_“911, what’s your emergency”_

_“Yeah, my employee just got stabbed by a pirate”_

_“Has the individual attack anyone else?”_

_“Oh no it’s animatronic….”_

_***************************_

The 118 arrive at a pirate themed pizza parlor called “Buckaneers”, and Buck, looking at the huge ugly neon sign, pointed to it and laughed saying they misspelled the damn word and that he likes this spelling much more. No one else was impressed and they all just ignored Buck as they made their way inside. They were greeted by Greg the manager at the entrance. “I was able to perform what first aid that could actually be done considering the situation, and the power was cut to the animatronics so they shouldn’t be a problem.” Bobby’s nod as Greg explains what led to the emergency. Apparently the mechanic was checking on the “Captain Cutler” animatronic when it suddenly went haywire and stabbed the mechanic in his side. Hen and Chim get to work examining the mechanic while Eddie and Buck work to cut apart the arm of “Captain Cutler”. The team succeed in stabilize the victim and loading him onto the ambulance.

As they pack up and prepare to leave a loud *POP* is heard and Buck and Bobby looks up to see the ‘A’ and ‘N’ of the sign start to fall. Bobby had just enough time to get them both out of the way. Eddie booked it over to check on them. “Holy Shit! Are both all right?!” Eddie runs over to check on Buck and Bobby, luckily finding no serious injuries. But just as Eddie looked up at what remains of the sign, he suddenly looks absolutely mortified and points to something new: there’s a banner under the ‘Buck’ portion reading ‘IS NEXT’.

Once back in the truck and on the way back to the station Bobby is on the phone with Athena having a quiet but heated discussion. Buck’s worried if this stranger has gone so such lengths to make a threat, why not just kill him then, or whatever his goal is. Eddie’s hasn’t left Buck’s side since and it’s got him worried that Eddie might do something reckless. Buck wants to reassure everyone that he’s survived worse, but he’s not sure if he has. His fear must be showing to some degree since Eddie leans over and wraps an arm around the back of his shoulders and pulls him in so his head is resting on Eddie’s own shoulder. It’s comforting but Buck knows this is only temporary Eddie won’t always be around to comfort him.

Athena meets them at the station where she promptly drags Buck to the lockers and has him change into his casuals because she’s taking him to Maddie. Buck gets into Athena’s patrol car and they made their way to the call center. “Listen Buckaroo, I know this might feel like we’re punishing you, but we are not. Bobby and I want to keep you safe until we catch this guy so for the time being you’ll have an officer assigned to you at all times.” Great Buck gets a babysitter, Chim and Eddie won’t let him live this down for a long time once this is all over.

Athena’s voice was stern but Buck was sure it was close to cracking with worry for him. “Now your routine will follow that of little Christopher. You WILL go with him and Maddie to the Call Center every day your sister has a shift. If she doesn’t, then you will STAY in your apartment with Christopher and if you need groceries call Bobby, Maddie, or I and we will get you what you need. Are we clear?” Buck gave a simple _yes_ in response knowing if he were to try to say more he’d probably burst with fear and worry and tears, and he just can’t do that to Athena right now. He knows Athena would be willing to listen and comfort like any maternal figure would, but he’s not willing. He’s not willing to dump his emotions on others, or willing to expect comforting words from any one. His parents taught him that kind lesson.

They arrived at the call center and made their way up to where Maddie was. Athena led him over to the break area and sat him down next to Chris who was coloring some drawing he couldn’t quite see. Not long after his arrival he was in the middle of a group hug courtesy of Maddie, Josh, and Sue. It was tough holding back the tears but Buck succeeded if only by a hair’s breath. Sue and Josh quickly returned to their work while Maddie sat down next to her brother. “Chim called and told me what happened. I thought this guy was after Eddie, not you.” Buck knows what she means. It’s odd for a stalker or someone out for revenge to go after someone adjacent to their target unless they get in the way, but Buck hasn’t even been to Eddie’s since they returned from their little vacation earlier in the week. _Unless that very vacation was what put me in the way. A stalker would definitely see that as competition for Eddie’s affection, and someone wanting revenge would maybe see me as a way to hurt Eddie, but as far as I know this guy hasn’t threatened Eddie at all. So why me??_

It was already close to the end of Maddie’s shift by the time Buck and Athena has arrived so in no time they all made their way home with Athena taking Both Buck and Chris, while Maddie said she’ll pick up some groceries and meet them at Buck’s.

Athena got Chris settled on the couch for now giving Buck time to make some coffee. Maddie gets to the apartment a half hour later and helps Buck make dinner for everyone. Dinner is tense, Buck knows he should be absolutely terrified considering what happened today, but he needs to be calm for Chris’ sake so he’ll try fucking best to be. Maddie stayed relatively quiet throughout dinner, but her face spoke plenty to Buck of her fear for his safety. “Buckaroo, HQ will be sending a different officer tomorrow, they feel my judgment might get compromised because of our close personal relationship. I’ll stay until the new officer arrives, and you will cause ABSOLUTELY zero trouble for them.” Needless to say that Athena left no room for rebuttal in her tone as always.

Maddie left after helping Buck clean dishes. As she’s leaving Maddie quickly turns around and wrapping her arms around Buck’s neck in a hug she says in a low voice “Take care Evan. Please.” Buck almost can’t respond Maddie almost never uses his first name unless she’s serious (or trying to annoy him, but he’s sure that’s not the case here). “I promise Mads, I promise.”

Athena has Chris sleep up in the loft with Buck tonight. Chris isn’t upset in the least at this since in his words “It’s just like when I have a bad dream and snuggle with daddy.” Athena just sets herself in a chair near the front door, Buck still gets some sheets, a blanket, and a pair of pillows out for her. Sleep comes easier that Buck expects, likely due to mental fatigue if nothing else.

** Saturday **

****

Buck awakens to the aroma of his favorite brand of coffee. He wakes Chris and helps the kid down his stairs. Athena already has the ingredients out for omelets and is leaning against the counter looking at the boys. “Good morning you two. I’m making omelets for us so what do you want in them?” Buck goes for Cheese, ham, and mushrooms. While Chris just wants cheese in his.

Afterward Buck gets both him and Chris changed and cleaned up for the day. He’s playing with some Legos with Chris when he sees Athena look repeatedly at her watch muttering ‘they’re late’ and ‘where are they’. It’s not long after a knock at the door gets everyone looking at the door. Athena readies her firearm “who is it”. “Sargent Grant? It’s me, Officer Winchester.” The voice also gives a badge number. Athena apparently decided the voice is trustworthy since she holster her firearm and opens the door. Officer Winchester is about Buck’s height and age with dark brown/ black hair. He’s demeanor is rather friendly and warm. He even gives Buck a bright smile as he walks into the apartment. _And rather handso--- WAIT no, now is not the time._

Athena and Officer Winchester hold a quick quiet conversation at the end the pair turn to look at Buck. “Now remember what we discussed Buck, and take care.” With that said Athena walked over to Buck giving him a tight hug, then doing the same with Chris she also whispered something and that got the kid laughing. Athena then made her exit. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve worked with Sargent Grant before and she’s mentioned you a couple of times…. Usually good.” Buck couldn’t help but chuckle at picture of Athena telling her fellow officers about the trouble he’s gotten into.

Buck and Winchester sit and chat to pass the time until Maddie arrives. Maddie arrives to an uproar of laughter because apparently someone actually finds Buck’s lame jokes funny. Buck does introductions for Maddie and Officer Winchester, and soon Chris is collected and everyone makes their way out. Buck rides with Officer Winchester, while Chris goes with Maddie.

At the call center Buck and Chris settle into chairs in the Break area with Officer Winchester watching over them. Josh introduces himself to Winchester. It literally take one complement on Josh’s hair by Winchester and the practically swoons. “Okay so he’s cute.” Buck gives Josh this look of ‘you got to be kidding me’. “Excuse me I was almost killed yesterday and you’re busy going gaga over the Officer assigned to keep an eye on me? Dude I thought we were friends.” Buck’s tone isn’t totally serious, but at the same time now’s not the time to be hitting on someone.

Hour after hour pass, and Buck gets more and more bored. Chris is content working on a several drawings. Officer Winchester keeps mostly quiet and to himself all day, but he does occasionally talk to Chris about his art. Lunch wasn’t a problem thanks to Josh who made fancy sandwiches for everyone, including Officer Winchester. Eventually evening came and Officer Winchester took both Buck and Chris home because _someone_ has plans for a fancy date and needed to go home to change and get ready. The car ride is quiet, since Officer Winchester doesn’t say anything and Chris decides to nap thus leaving Buck to his thoughts. _Is Eddie alright? I really want this guy caught soon, Chris misses his dad and it’s starting to show. Poor kid._

Buck decides for dinner some scallop potatoes along with some roast ham would be perfect for dinner. Winchester helps Buck out with cooking, and Buck notices that the officer is offlay friendly in both attitude and even physically ever since they returned to Buck’s apartment. At one point he leans in behind Buck watching him cut up the potatoes. “Wow Buck your cooking skills are fantastic.” Buck is sure he’s blushing like mad right now, and it gets worse when Officer Winchester lays a gentle hand on Buck’s side for a moment.

Dinner is, as usual, delicious and is almost inhaled by the three. Afterwards Buck does dishes while Officer Winchester looks at his phone. As Buck is drying his hands off after getting the last dish clean and drying, he’s surprised by Officer Winchester approaching him and pining him against the counter. Bucks speechless, sure Officer Winchester was rather friendly but maybe this isn’t what it seems. “I must say your hospitality is wonderful. Allow me to show my appreciation.” With that he leans forward putting a hand on Buck’s cheek and gently engulfs Buck’s lips with his own. Buck freezes worried that he gave the officer the wrong signals, but scared that this might be the closest he’ll get to Eddie own lips.

After a moment the kiss ends and Officer Winchester’s look changes to more of a malicious smirk than the kind smile he’s worn all day. “Hmmm, now I understand why Eddies is so smitten with you dear boy.” Buck’s mind knows something’s off the moment Winchester finishes. Before Buck can ask what the hell he means, the door opens and he sees two familiar figures entering his apartment…. **Sanchez and Daniels**!

Buck whips around to look at Winchester and comes face-to-barrel with a gun. “You two go get the kid, without harming him, and I’ll deal with Lover Boy.” Buck stares in shock at Winchester, but instinctually turns when he hears Chris struggle with Sanchez and Daniels. Before he can take a step or do much of anything he’s hit hard in the head. The last thing he hears is Winchester saying “Daniels get his feet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope y'all liked the ending!
> 
> Kept rewriting the "Threat" towards Buck. Originally the Mechanic was going to be named Christian, for that extra hint at who's behind this emergency, but then I thought that was too much. Also toyed with the Idea of detailing a second emergency that acted as a veiled threat towards Chris also. (Still might do that in the next chapter, not sure).
> 
> Anyway, please leave comments, they help with the writing.


	5. Days of Excitement: Eddie & Damien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's time from the end of Chapter 3 till just after the end of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Finally got Chapter 5 done. Took me a long time mostly due to trying to figure out what to have Eddie do on Saturday. 
> 
> Big thanks to What_The_Fangirl for the wonderful conversation! Check out a fic they're working on called "Buck's Luck".

** Wednesday Evening **

“Hope you don’t mind, I made myself at home.” Eddie couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Damien, here, in LA, in his home, sitting on his couch! “Lovely home you have Di, shame I couldn’t meet your kid.” Eddie’s frozen in place still trying to process WHY ON EARTH Damien is here. Last time Eddie saw him was at Damien’s court martial for what that bastard did to him and several others. _Why here, why me?? Is this punishment for failing with Shannon?!_ Eddie’s thoughts are racing. That is they are until the bane of Eddie’s life gets up and has the audacity to lay his hand on Eddie’s chest like he’s trying to comfort him.

“Now dear Di, come sit down, we have much to discuss about your future… and your friends.” Eddie walks over and sits in the couch opposite Damien. Eddie also gets a good look at the papers and photos covering his coffee table, and they’re all of Cap, Hen, Chim, Maddie, Athena, Karen, Pepa, Abuela, and _oh god…_ Chris and Buck. The photos look like a mix of off duty and on the job (yet he notices none of them are taken from higher elevation, all are at even level with the subject so at least he’s not using hidden cameras), and the papers all look to be from their personnel files. _The SOB been doing he research and stalking my friends and family, I got to find a way to keep him away from everyone… especially Chris and Buck_. “What an interesting family you formed Di, they’re quite to rag tag bunch. None quite up the standards that I would set for you but adequate placeholders.” Eddie’s shock must have shown through because Damien started chuckling like he had made a funny face.

Finally Eddie snaps out of his silence trying his hardest to not shout and scream at the monster across from him. “Why are you here Damien? Here to torment me and my family?” Eddie knows at this point he scowling so sharply Athena would be jealous, but he doesn’t care Damien deserves so much more. Damien looks almost amused not even a hint of shock at the accusation. “Dear Di, I’m here to take you to your new home and family…. Well eventually. First things first: you need to quit your job, without arousing suspicion in your boss and he cop wife, otherwise I’ll have to step in, and you remember how I like to make things _messy_ , I mean you saw what happened to Shannon right? Wouldn’t want a repeat of that would you?” The full on grin at the end sent shivers up his spine. _He wants me? What does he mean ‘a repeat of what happened to Shannon’? Is he still obsessed with me?! Fuck, I remember his style, straight out of a damn slasher movie!_

“Fine, I can’t quite abruptly though, I’ll have to give notice to my Captain and then wait till end of Saturday’s shift to pack up.” Eddie knows that not *exactly* true but it should give him time to make a plan… he hopes. “That should be fine Di, and don’t worry my ‘friends’ and I can keep your coworkers from meddling. Unfortunately I don’t care for children so you’ll have to give little Christopher to someone, maybe that Buck guy? He might as well be Christopher’s mother the way you let him hang around here and let him do family things with you two.” _Give up Christopher!?_ Eddie’s shocked he fought so hard to keep Chris after Shannon left that the mere idea of giving his own son up hurts him, but best of all it angers him, so much so that now Eddie’s certain that he’ll find a way to get rid of Damien… for good.

The rest of the evening passes slowly but eventually after an additional threat that Damien and his ‘friends’ are watching his friends and family ‘for Eddie safety’. Damien takes the photos and papers and leaves. Eddie tries hard to sleep that night, but every time he closes his eyes he sees that dark room, those ropes he tied by, those cameras pointed right at his exposed body, and Damien… naked.

** Thursday **

****

With today being a day off for the team it’s perfect for Eddie to begin planning. He’s still somewhat reluctant to tell Bobby and the others about his history with Damien, but he knows that the team will have his back and be a tremendous support as he reopens those old wounds. _And besides I can’t wait for him to make a move against Buck or Christopher, or Bobby just so I can avoid some discomfort. It wouldn’t be fair to them._ Eddie begins his plan by writing a small note, about the size of a regular piece of paper and folding it four twice and writing “Don’t read, Give to Athena”. He hopes Bobby won’t make a fuss when he finds the note in his pocket.

Next he writes the letter detailing he reason for leaving the LAFD, stating that Hen’s persistent use of slang and derogatory terms on her teammates, Chim’s obsession with wanting to see the Buckley sibling make out and desire to make out with both siblings, Bobby’s refusal to allow ‘that thug of an ex-husband’ near May and Harry, and Buck’s obsession with his ex Ali have all led to Eddie deciding that ‘the environment of the 118 is unsuitable for Eddie and he wishes to terminate his employment with the LAFD ASAP’. Knowing his team will hopefully see through the lies, Eddie hopes this will buy him the time needed to have Athena get Damien.

The next part of Eddie’s plan is to mentally prepare. Dredging up all of this will hurt, and be more than a little uncomfortable, but he knows the 118 and everyone closely connected to them would be more than accepting of everything and are great at supporting others when sensitive pasts get brought up. Actually imagining everyone being comically over-supportive brings a smile and a chuckle to Eddie’s face. He’ll be fine, especially once that S.O.B. gets what coming.

That evening Eddie received a text from Buck

“Chris is doing grat! Evry one luves hanging around him. He’s actually ben a big help with brightening everyones day aftr some tough calls. Also he may or may not have a serious sugr high buy the end of the week thanks to everyone getting him snacs from the Vending Mechine (I tried to stop them I swer).” It took Eddie longer than it should to read Buck’s text. Eddie might be totally smitten by Buck, but sometimes he really wants to knock Buck on the head when Buck doesn’t use spell check like a normal person.

The picture Buck sent is of Chris smiling with Maddie, Josh, and Sue standing to his right, left, and right behind him. Buck’s nowhere in the picture so Eddie assumes he took the picture. It still surprises Eddies sometimes that Buck knows just how to keep Chris smiling when Chris get worried about someone (usually Eddie) or how Buck helps Chris adjust to things that would normally upset a child with CP. Bucks relationship with Chris has always given Eddie a warm feeling. When he found out both of them had been in the middle of that damn Tsunami and saw Buck close to breaking down as he tried to tell him that Chris was missing, and then for Chris to be found safe and sound and in his arms, he wanted so badly to carry Chris over so they both could just hug Buck and thank him, but he couldn’t trust himself at that moment to _just_ hug Buck and not say (or do) more.

To see someone Chris likes to be around and do so much with is like a damn double edged sword for Eddie. On one hand he’s sure Chris would love it if Eddie told him that his father and Buck are dating so Buck’ll be around much more often, but on the other hand Eddie’s afraid that Chris could get upset and accuse Eddie of replacing Shannon with Buck, or Eddie and Buck date but the relationship falls apart and it ends up hurting Chris in the aftermath. Not to mention the distinct possibility that Buck doesn’t have romantic feeling for him (and at the moment that’s the big worry keeping him from doing anything).

Eddie replies to Buck message

E: _I’m happy Chris enjoyed his time there. Please have Maddie thank Sue and Josh for me. Also Buck, my dear friend, PLEASE USE SPELL CHECK!!_

B: _Wow, okay, harsh much. Anyway I thanked Sue and Josh up and down all day. Although your son did volunteer us to make cookies for everyone, and Maddie practically guilt-ed me into saying okay so I’ll come over after shift tomorrow to teach you how to bake_ _J_

Eddie’s damn sure that the elder Buckley sibling knows of his feeling towards her brother. And he almost as sure she’s trying to get them together. Which truthfully just confuses him as to IF Buck feels the same.

E _: Okay fine. And I do know how to make basic sugar and chocolate chip cookies. :P Anyway we need to get to sleep, otherwise Bobby will kill us for sure._

B: _Okay. Goodnight. Spoilsport._

** Friday **

****

Eddie spends the morning before his shift mentally preparing and going over his plan making sure he hasn’t missed something. He almost forgets to eat something before heading out. As he gets to his truck he sees a note tucked under the wiper. It’s from Damien, Eddie guesses he left it there last night since it wasn’t there yesterday afternoon.

“ _Dearest Di,_

_I know I seem to demand too much from you, but rest assured that I only have the best intentions for you and our future together. You’ve grown since the scrawny twink I met at basic. It suits you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Damien.”_

It takes all Eddie’s got to just crumple the note up and not scream and throw it. It’s like he’s trying to provoke Eddie into something, but at the same time Damien could just be one of those stalkers who think they’re destined to be together. Eddie can’t tell and it’s absolutely scary. Either way Eddie will stop him.

Arriving at the station he sees Buck getting out of his jeep and likely due to a touch of paranoia from that note almost interrogates Buck about Chris’ time yesterday even though he already knows his son is fine. Buck gave Eddie his patented reassuring smiles and it seemed to calm him down some. Buck always did have that effect on him and he absolutely loves it, especially right now.

Even Chim reassures Eddie that Chris is okay thanks to Maddie apparently passing along updates to her fiancé. Eddie settles down and while getting coffee joins the ongoing conversation about what everyone did yesterday. (Well Eddie just sits there nodding along since he really didn’t do much yesterday, well at least nothing that he can share.) Eddie pulls Bobby aside when the others go to set the table “Cap, uh, there’s something important we need to discuss. I’d rather not discuss around everyone”. Bobby’s just nods with a look of fatherly understanding. For now its breakfast time…. For like 15 minutes then the alarm goes off meaning cold breakfast for lunch (and a serious talk with Bobby too)!

******************************

Eddie’s leaving the pizza parlor to help pack stuff up when he sees part of the sign fall and almost crush Bobby and Buck. Before he can think clearly his legs are rushing him over to Buck to make sure he’s alright “Holy Shit! Are both all right?!” Luckily Bobby got them both out of the way so nothing more than a couple of scrapes. Although not so lucky is that when the trio look up at what remains of the sign, Eddie’s fears for Buck are compounded. ‘Buck is Next’ he gets the message loud and clear. _Damn it! So that bastard did have something to do with Shannon’s death! Can’t worry about that now I need to get Buck somewhere safe._ Eddie gets Buck into the truck. As their on the way to the station he can’t take his eyes off Buck, it’s like he’s worried that if he does Buck will just suddenly disappear. He sees the beginnings of a look of terror on Buck’s face and tries to alleviate it by getting him in a comforting hold with Eddie’s arm around Buck’s shoulders and Buck head resting on Eddie. As the truck twists and turns and jerks, Eddie vaguely hears bits of a heated discussion from Bobby, but he’s too focused on Buck to care.

At the station Athena is waiting and takes Buck away almost immediately. After they leave Eddie decided he needs to step up his plan otherwise Damien might decide he’s being too slow and that could cost Buck. Eddie grabs the papers and note in his locker. “Cap, I need to talk to you. Preferably in your office.” Bobby nods and motions for Eddie to go in first.

Bobby closes the door behind him and motions for Eddie to take a seat. “Eddie, is this about Buck or what you wanted to discuss earlier?” Bobby looks concerned, Bobby knows that Eddie tends to look after the youngest member of the team and Eddie is sure that the Cap has an idea as to the why. “I’m worried for Buck, but seeing him go off with Athena is reassurance enough for now. I want to discuss my resignation.” Bobby has never (and Eddie bets would ever) looked as shocked as he does now. Truth be told Eddie has to keep from chuckling because apparently Bobby’s ‘extremely shocked’ look is comical to say the least with jaw dropped and wide eyes. “Eddie I know the last two years has been tough for you, losing Shannon, Chris caught in the tsunami, and Buck getting crushed under the ladder truck, but this is rather an extreme reaction to everything.” Eddie can tell Bobby isn’t using his stern captain voice, he sounds like he’s talking someone away from the edge, trying to stop them from making an irrevocable decision. Eddie would love to be swayed and tell his captain everything about Damien right there, he absolutely would, but Buck and Chris’ lives are at stake and that’s too much for Eddie not to play this plan carefully.

Eddie places the envelope on Bobby’s desk “Cap this letter has my full explanation, I ask you read it after I leave please.” Bobby looks solemnly at the envelope in front of him before bringing his gaze back to Eddie and nodding. “Very well, out of respect for you and the rest of the team I’ll ask you take the remainder of your time at the 118, including the rest of today, off. I’ll make sure it is paid for.” Eddie just nods, and turns to leave. As he passes the coat rack next to the door where Bobby hangs whatever coat or vest or jacket he wore that morning hangs, Eddie pulls his best sleight of hand to put the note to Athena into a pocket before leaving for home.

Home isn’t where he wants to go, but he knows with Damien likely watching his every move, going anywhere else would be risky. The heavy traffic (thanks LA) gives Eddie time to think. His friends likely won’t put the pieces together until this evening or even tomorrow so he’s got time to think. He’ll text Damien telling him he’s going to Bobby’s to leave the deed to the Diaz house along with the paperwork to adopt Chris that should be enough to convince Damien he’s committed to this. Then Damien sure to meet him, and by then Athena should be well on her way to gathering the needed information to put that bastard away.

**********************************

** Saturday **

Eddie’s phone has gone wild all morning with texts, calls, and emails all from the team, although most are from Bobby. It’s likely they’ve figured out his deception and are trying to confirm their suspicions. He’ll give them the answers they need this evening, Eddie just needs to make it to then.

The morning is spent restlessly cleaning the house, top to bottom. The busy work helps Eddie collect his thoughts. _Okay so if the team is suspecting something fishy then Athena should be on the case soon as she gets home to Bobby. Granted by then Damien might suspect something, but some concern from Bobby would be logical even in the event of a legit resignation so it shouldn’t be likely to arise much suspicion for the time being. That bastard needs to pay, no he WILL pay._ Eddie takes a break to get some water and a snack. Looking at how clean and organized his home is all Eddie can think about is hearing a compliment form is Aubela and Tia Pepa for how well he works to keep his home nice, while also knowing that Buck would tease him so badly over it. Eddie can’t help but break down, curling into a ball, he weeps and croaks out sobs. “Buck I need you here so BADLY” the tears roll for a long while after which Eddie finally is able to pull himself back together Eddie gets up off the floor and makes himself a sandwich.

Eddie texts Damien his “plans” for evening.

E: I need to drop off documents at my Captain’s for Buck.

D: Can’t you just mail them?

E: Not if you want me to be able to leave soon. Buck needs them before there’s questions as to who should have custody of Chris. Also totally avoiding my Captain would be very suspicious.

D: Okay Di, I trust you. Be safe my love. <3

Eddie arrives at the Grant-Nash residence after some arguably paranoid evasive driving around the neighborhood. The walk up to front door seems longer than normal, but that probably due to Eddie’s overthinking what Athena and Bobby’s reactions will be. _Will they be furious at me? Will Bobby suspend me? Transfer? Can they ever trust me again?_ Before he can even knock a serious looking Athena has opened the door and speaks in her usual no nonsense tone “We’ve been expecting you. Take a seat.”

Bobby is already sitting in one of the two love seats that have been moved to face their couch. He stands as Eddie approaches giving Eddie a Bobby Nash patented fatherly smile. “Please sit Eddie.” Eddie is directed to sit on the couch. “I should begin by explain how everyone reacted to your letter.”

*********************************************************

** Flashback: Friday, Late Afternoon **

After Eddie left the station Bobby called about getting substitutes for both Buck and Eddie. Two were available and would be there ASAP. Now it was time to read this letter Eddie said explained everything…. Well Shit!

Bobby now could not, under any circumstance, believe that his newest firefighter (relatively speaking) would want to quite. Nothing in the letter was remotely true. And it’s not even like what Eddie wrote could be results of misunderstandings, these thing were mostly the literal opposite of the truth.

Bobby went to the loft and talked to Chim and Hen about the letter’s contents. He gathered them around the coffee table near the railing. Both paramedics agreed that there’s more going on than Eddie has let on. “Cap my best guess it that this somehow involves this Damien fellow. Eddie started acting off after he was told of the visit. And that incident earlier today just proves that this Damien has to be going after Eddie.” Hen had a point.

“But that threat was aimed at Buck not Eddie. Unless…. It could have been meant as a message to Eddie that he’d hurt Buck.” Chim was right no way was that threat meant for anyone else except for Eddie. The wording would have been different otherwise like using ‘you’re next’ instead of the ‘is next’ that was used. “But if it was, he’s trying to have Eddie do something…. Like quit.” All three nodded in agreement at Bobby’s deduction (Athena will be so proud).

Bobby told Chim and Hen that he’ll fill Athena in when she gets home and get her to start investigating. Granted until Eddie explains the situation they’re all flying blind.

With their little meeting done Bobby got up and as he went to the stairs he was met with Sanchez and Daniels, their requested replacements for the rest of the shift. “Good to see you both made it. You’ll be filling in for Diaz and Buckley so get changed and be ready.”

*************************************************

Eddie stifled a smile and a chuckle. He’s happy the team figured out that his resignation was fake. “I’m sorry I lied like I did Cap, I…. I needed to make sure Damien didn’t think I’d try to tell you everything. For Chris’ sake.”

Bobby nodded and Athena gave a small smile before saying “Well, the note for me helped assuage any fears that you would be leaving. I looked into what I could about Damien Summers, and I couldn’t get much Military doesn’t disclose much unless there’s an official investigation as you know, but I do know he should be in prison right now for 3 counts of arson, 6 counts of destruction of military property, and 1 count of ….Rape. Eddie I need one of two things to happen to be able to officially go after him. Either you sit down and give a statement saying you saw him recently, or you tell me where I can find him RIGHT NOW.” Athena gets up and moves over and sits next to Eddie resting a hand on his shoulder and on his hand currently tightly gripping one another in his lap. “I know what he did was awful, frankly I hope he’s dead in a ditch somewhere, but a statement from you would force an investigation and manhunt for him and I WILL FIND HIM.” Bobby can’t tell whose closer to opening the flood gates, both Athena and Eddie are close and Bobby not far behind.

“Thank you Athena, I’ll go in with you tomorrow morning and give a statement. I know what he did to me will probably get revisited, but it’s for the best. I can’t let Chris get hurt by that bastard…. Or Buck.” A quick look passes between Bobby and Athena knowing where this conversation might lead to next and to support Eddie with what he’s feeling. “Is it wrong to worry about Buck’s safety as much as my own son’s? For a while since that Tsunami I realized that losing Buck would be like losing Shannon all over again but ten times worse. Bobby I’m pretty sure I love him and…. and I’m afraid that my feeling will get him hurt or he’ll not feel the same way….” Eddie falls apart crying into Athena’s shoulder. She pats him on his back reassuringly telling him that it’ll be fine and by tomorrow he’ll not have to worry about Buck and Chris getting hurt, and to not totally discount the possibility that Buck would reciprocate Eddie’s feelings.

After some more hugging and crying Eddie decided it’s time for him to go home and get some sleep. As Eddie is almost home he gets a text for Buck.

B: Hey, Chris would love a visit from his dad. And I got a beer waiting for you.

E: Okay fine. I got something to tell you anyway.

B: OH, can’t wait to hear it!

Eddie’s pulling into the parking lot for Buck apartment not 15 minutes later. He’s feeling all giddy since he decided to tell buck his feeling tonight. His mind keeps hopping between scenarios of both good and bad reactions (including one or more that involve a certain small child shouting ‘FINALLY’).

Eddie looks up after getting out of his truck smiling at the window to Buck’s apartment wondering how much of a mess his boys made when suddenly _BOOOOM!!_ What was Buck apartment has just now exploded and is currently burning. Eddie panics and while running towards the fire pulls out his phone.

_“911, what’s your emergency”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was up to snuff! 
> 
> Remember I live off of compliments, and constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me I messed up!


	6. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's apartment is up in flames and neither him or Chris can be found. Can Eddie survive losing his son? or his love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Glad y'all could stop by!
> 
> This chapter too a while to write especially trying to figure out how the confrontation would go.
> 
> I tried to translate the following phrases into Spanish. They are in order of appearance. Apologies if incorrect.  
> 1) Oh dear god, Edmundo are you alright? Are the police out looking for Christopher and your love Buck?  
> 2) Kidnapping bastard.

Bobby was exasperated when he got the call.

Not two days ago was Buck’s life threatened by a criminal going after Eddie, but Eddie himself was being forced to go through the motions of quitting to play along to the whims of this criminal who wanted him like he thought they were supposed to be soul mates or some such nonsense. Knowing that there’s nothing he can really do was especially difficult since part of being Captain Nash of the 118 and Bobby Nash head of the 118 family was to be able to help everyone with their problems in SOME way be it advice or a helping hand. At least Eddie’s visit this evening chased away some of Bobby’s fears, but also presented new ones. And that call made it all ten times worse.

Josh Russo called just over 30 minutes after Eddie left saying Eddie just reported an explosion at Buck’s, not a different apartment in Buck’s building, but Buck’s apartment. As soon as he got off the phone Bobby got his coat and met Athena (who had just received a call from a friend at the LAPD) at the door and the duo got in Bobby truck and sped off for the scene.

“Josh says it’s Eddie who reported it. That means…” Bobby couldn’t find the words to finish that sentence. “It means we got a distraught dear friend at the scene, that’s ALL we know for certain.” With a strong hand on Bobby’s arm, Athena comes to the rescue keeping them both from thinking too long on an uncertain possibility.

The scene is a mess, the lot is full of LAFD trucks and personnel controlling the fire with LAPD at the ready to assess the crime scene once it’s safe. Eddie is sitting in an ambulance on the edge of the chaos with a blanket wrapped around him, his death grip on the blanket is evidence enough of how he’s feeling. Chim, Hen, and Maddie are with him doing their best to keep their friend and fellow firefighter grounded.

Eddie sees Bobby and Athena approach him, and like an automatic response to their presence he gets up, sheds the blanket and wraps them both in one big hug and damn does it help. “Cap, it… it happened just as I was arriving, he HAD to have this planned.” What calm Eddie was feeling a moment ago is replaced with a look of desperation, one Bobby is familiar with. “It’s probable, and until we know for absolute 100% certainty to the contrary, we believe Buck and Christopher are okay and are waiting for us. Okay?” Athena’s gone into ‘Momma ‘Thena’ mode at this point and doesn’t let up her stern look until everyone is nodding in agreement. Now they just wait till the literal smoke clears.

Its 2 hours before the fire is quenched and the area is cleared. Eddie sees the LAFD bring out two charred bodies. “No…. NO!” Eddie and Maddie run over to see the bodies praying to God that they’re not Chris and Buck. It takes a minute for Eddie to process but once his brain has finally caught up he breaks into tears and a grin looking at Maddie. _That’s not them!!_

Eddie turns to his friends who just joined him “It’s not them!” The tension doesn’t leave Bobby knowing how badly Eddie and everyone there wants Buck and Chris to be alive “Are you absolutely sure?” Eddie jumps into explaining how he knows “Well neither of the bodies are small as Chris, one is clearly a female, and the male is too short to be Buck. I’ve seen plenty of charred bodies, I know what I’m looking for.”

After the good news that Buck and Chris are still alive Athena begins discussing her investigation of Damien with the lead detective, a detective Brenda Johnson, at the scene. Knowing that getting the rest of the LAPD on alert for Damien should keep him from leaving town even if he’s abandoned his plans, which for Buck and Chris’ sakes it seems unlikely.

Chim drives both Maddie and Eddie back to his place. The car ride was calming for everyone. Even with the knowledge that their family is still in the hands of this criminal, knowing he didn’t outright kill them means them being alive even just for now is part of his plan. Small comfort but they’ll take what they can get. Once back at Chim’s they meet Josh and Sue who are waiting for them.

Chim orders take out form a handful of places before getting drinks for everyone currently crowding his dining room table. “Okay food is ordered, I got wine for the ladies and Josh, and beers for Eddie and me.” Chim tries to fill the silence but dosen’t quite know what to say. It’s not until Eddie pipes up that gets everyone going “I’m so sorry Maddie, I got Buck hurt. I should have ne…” Maddie hold up her hand to stop Eddie. “Eddie, Buck nor I will ever blame you for this. You couldn’t stop this guy from coming to LA and doing all this.” Eddie disagrees, he could have never befriended him back in Basic, never paled around with him, and he could have stopped Damien from doing half the shit he did back then.

“Damien only went after Buck because of how close I am with Buck… Because of how I feel about Buck. If I didn’t…” Everyone, save for Eddie, has an understanding look upon their faces. Eddie thinks for a moment that he really sucks at hiding his feeling if even Maddie’s Boss and best friend has put two and two together. “Oh no mister! Buck has been smitten with you since that grenade incident. Even if you never made frankly obvious moves to ‘court’ Buck, he would still have. He cares for you and little Christopher, so much so he was afraid of what a possible rejection from you would do to yawl’s relationship.” Josh decided to interrupt this time. “Funny I was afraid of the something similar.” Eddie got a small chuckle out if the idea that they both were afraid of damaging their friendship over their feeling for one another, really shows how stupid they both can be.

Sue reached over and laid a hand on Eddie’s with a warm smile. “Now dear, I might not know you and Buck as well as Josh or Chimney, but please trust me when I say that with what little I do know neither one of you would dare put the other in any sort of harm intentionally. I remember Maddie talking about how Buck was terrified that you would possibly never want to have Christopher around him ever again after the tsunami, and then later on how Buck was afraid to see Christopher, worried that he’s get him hurt again. Now I know you never felt that way, but that boy felt so bad and cares so much for your son’s safety that he’d willingly give up looking after him. That says so much about how he thinks of Christopher and how much he care about how you perceive him. That dear boy is LOVE.”

Eddie couldn’t hold back his tears any longer. He broke down crying. _He really did love me!_ He’s so lost in thought and tears he doesn’t notice when Maddie and Josh move to him and bring him into a group hug.

After the hug and tears are over everyone spends time talking about where Damien could have taken Buck and Chris. Sue and Josh note that dispatch had received reports of unusual activity in several locations and have already given that info to Athena. Eddie mentions that Damien ironically doesn’t play well with other lowlifes, so he’ll definitely take them someplace away from gang and other crime hotspots. Unfortunately they’ve really got nothing else to go on at the moment unless they decide to pester Athena for information (and they all would like to live thank you). So with that a bust Sue and Josh decided it was time to depart.

Eddie got changed into some rather small sweat pants (Chim found the biggest pair he swears) and settled down on Chim’s couch. Sleep came easy, but so did nightmares. Images of a tsunami sweeping away his son and his love, images of three graves next to one another, images of Shannon’s final moments, (and the one that seemed to feel the most real) images of Eddie getting there _moments_ too late and having to say goodbye to his boys, his _world_. That last one kept sleep from returning, or at least kept Eddie from trying.

Morning was a pleasant excuse to get up and have coffee ready for everyone. After breakfast Chim took Eddie back to his home after getting his friend to promise to call if he hasn’t heard anything from Athena by the evening.

Eddie decided instead of spending the day pacing around his house and worrying he would just call Athena and see if he can help. Athena couldn’t really stop Eddie since the lead detective has some important questions for him regarding Damien.

The police station was its usual buzz off officers, suspects, and everyone in-between. Athena guided Eddie into an interview room with Detective Johnson so she could ask him some questions. “Mr. Diaz, your conclusion that the burnned bodies were not of your son and friend was correct. They were of Juan Sanchez and Tara Daniels, two individuals know to sell their services. With that said the M.E. found evidence of being shot so it’s rather obvious that they died before the fire, likely Damien Summers killed them after acquiring young Christopher and Mr. Buckley. Is this consistent with what you’ve know about him?”

Eddie remembers Damien’s less than friendly attitude towards other criminals “those arson charges from his court martial were because he tried to kill a couple of individuals who had helped him with some amateur racketeering and smuggling early on in our time at Basic. That particular activity seemed to die down after I started to spend time with him. So yes he’s not above getting rid of the help.”

“We have reason to believe that Damien will not harm his hostages for the time being. How true is that?”

“Truth be told he’ll not hurt them further. The only reason he’d hurt them is if I don’t meet with him when he wants me to. And before you ask, no he hasn’t contacted me since yesterday.”

Eddie noticed the detective and Athena look at each other before Athena nodded and looked back at Eddie. “Okay we thought so, I’ll stay with you until he does. The moment he contacts you I’ll inform the Detective and she’ll get a S.W.A.T. team to follow you to whatever location he want you to meet at. They will subdue the target once you can get him away from Chris and Buck.” The plan made sense to Eddie. Get Damien away from his hostages and Eddie then can either run or struggle with him to give time for S.W.A.T. to arrive. Biggest risk is whether or not he has some contingency plan.

“My final question Mr. Diaz is why do you believe Damien Summers has this obsession with you in particular? Does it have something to do with you being the key witness at his court martial?”

“I believe he’s in love with me. In Basic I confessed to him while drunk one night that my Marriage was not out of love for Shannon, but out of love for my child-to-be. I confessed that I was a closeted homosexual. He seems to think that I was trying to get him to take me away from my marriage and my family. I don’t think he even remembers my involvement in his court martial.”

Detective Johnson nodded and after finishing some notes she stood “Thank you for your time Mr. Diaz. Athena will accompany you back to your home.” Eddie nodded and shook the detective’s hand.

Athena took her squad car so Eddie was thankfully alone in his truck on the way back home. It gave him time to really think about Buck. How he kept finding excuses not to confess, first it was Christopher (that was ruined when Chirs told Buck and Eddie one night ‘that Buck’s like my new mommy because he makes daddy and I happy’), then it was Abuela and Tia Pepa (until they oh so subtly hinted at a Diaz family BBQ that ‘Buck really treats Chris like his own son and Eddie like a husband’), then Eddie thought LAFD would make a relationship difficult (that ship sunk when Bobby had “accidentally” left paperwork for such a situation on his desk and the only major requirement that the LAFD required was a 2 month probationary period to observe how the relationship would affect their ability to do their jobs). By the time Chris went on his camp trip Eddie knew that HIMSELF was the issue, because he was scared of the risks, be they risk of rejection or risk of a messy break up. But Eddie was tired of being scared. He wanted Buck, Chris wanted Papa Bucky, and now Buck kinda needs a new home. _Fuck it! I’ll save Chris and Buck, and I will tell that sexy son of a bitch how I feel!_

The solitude of the car ride ended quickly once home because

1) Athena got there first so no avoiding her.

2) Aubela and Tia Pepa were already there to welcome them both in.

Abuela had barely let Eddie through the door before she went off on him. “Dios mío, Edmundo, ¿estás bien? ¿La policía está buscando a Christopher y a tu amor Buck?” Was all that Eddie could really process and the only part that really stuck was her calling Buck his ‘amor’ (his love). He has had a talk now with everyone about his love for Buck, but Eddie still needs some time to adjust to HEARING everyone say it aloud, even if it’s in Spanish.

“Abuela please calm down. Everything will be fine soon. The LAPD are actively looking for them and are prepared if the kidnapper contacts me, and Athena is here to keep me from doing anything stupid.” Abuela looks none too convinced but instead of arguing just drags her grandson over to his kitchen table. “Fine mijo, but I know you and you probably haven’t eaten all day.” Eddie’s stomach noisy reply confirming her statement. Pepa set down a plate with portions of several of her and Abuela’s famous family dishes. He also received 3 sets of stern looks that only disappeared once he started eating. “Here you go Sargent Grant, Josephine and I made plenty so please enjoy some.” Athena nodded in thanks and began working on her food.

After the force feeding (according to Eddie) was done, the ladies and Eddie cleaned up the kitchen and made a large pot of tea. Eddie’s glad to have both his grandmother and aunt here with him right now, its simultaneously grounding and stress inducing. They’ll be there to comfort him through his fear and worry but they too have fears and worries about this whole debacle and Eddie feels like he’s asking… no DEMANDING that they focus on him and his problems. Even though they came on their own he still feels like he’s somehow preventing them of dealing with their own stress. “Earth to Edmundo.” Pepa waves her hand in front of Eddie’s face bringing his mind back to his kitchen and the family in it. “Sorry Tia, you and Abuela didn’t need to waste anymore time keeping me company, you both got worries about this whole mess I made and I feel awful taking up all your attention.”

“Now don’t be silly mijo. Isabel and I know you need our support right now. Keeping you calm and prepared for what that secuestro bastardo might try to do…. What we won’t forgive is you not telling that nice, caring, loving young man Buck how you feel.” Pepa and Abuela each grabbed one of Eddie’s hands. Abuela looked at Eddie with her rare ‘don’t argue’ look that she tends to save for his folks. “Edmundo, don’t worry about us, we’ll be here until you bring your boys home safe and sound and you WILL. Trust me.” Eddie always loved his Abuela’s talks. She always said what was needed, be it a bad grades in high school or now with a deranged kidnapper, she never said too much or too little. Just enough so Eddie could do the right thing.

I was around 1 when the newfound peace was shattered.

 **Damien** : Come to the 118. NOW!

Following the text was an image of Chris and Buck sitting at the dining table. Buck had several bruises and a split lip. Thankfully Chris looked unscathed apart from signs that he’d been crying for a while.

**Eddie** : Okay.

Eddie showed the message to Athena. She looked at it and nodded to Eddie. “Time to move out.” They bid Abuela and Pepa farewell. On the way to Athena’s cruiser she radioed in the location of Damien.

“Athena why did he risk going to the 118? A whole station of firefighters could have easily swarmed him.”

Athena pulled over to the side of the road and typed on the computer in her cruiser. “Looking at the recent dispatches… several large structure fires were reported not 30 minutes ago in places nowhere near the 118 station, I’d guess he stared them before moving to the 118 station.”

“A structure fire would take at least 2-4 hours to extinguish so he’d get plenty of time. And there’s enough of them that the 118 would have to be called in to assist.”

Athena parked down the road form the 118 station. “Okay Detective Johnson says everyone’s in place ready to take him down once you get him away from Buck and Christopher.” Eddie nods not really listening to Athena focused more on the fact that the two most important things in his life are so close, so close to being back at their home. _God, Buck is going to need a new home and stuff. Will he want to move in with Chris and I? Will there be a Buck to move in?_ No he can’t think that yet, Buck’s alive and kicking. “Listen here Diaz, do not, I repeat DO NOT do something reckless.” Athena had a death grip on Eddie’s arm as he tried to leave the car. He looks over to meet Athena’s eyes and nods in understanding.

Eddie slowly makes his way into the station. No ambulance, no trucks, no Man Behind (that’s likely due to a certain two firefighters not being able to come in to work), and no sound. Not seeing anyone in the gym or locker room Eddie carefully makes his way up to the loft. And that’s where he sees Chris and Buck siting at the head of the Dining table, they are both tied to the chairs they’re in and Chris in particular is blindfolded. “Buck! Christopher!” Before he can move towards them Damien gets up from in-between his captives. “Hello Di, glad you could join us.”

Eddie can tell that Damien is far from happy if the tone of his voice didn’t give it away the gun currently pointed at Buck’s head does. “Damien Im here now, we can leave together and make a new life for us.” Eddie’s walking a very fine line right now, say the wrong thing and it’s over. “I know you Damien, you never wanted to hurt them, you just needed to send a message and I got it, loud and clear.” Eddie’s slowly approaching Damien trying to calm him down. Damien looks almost remorseful _S.O.B. better feel bad for taking my family_ he lowers the gun and moves around his hostages and approaches Eddie slowly almost solemnly. “Oh Di, I… I never wanted to hurt them, especially the kid. But when I heard from Sanchez that your coworkers were trying to find a way to…. to help you get rid of me, it hurt me so badly and I just had to do something, and those idiots both tried to have me give up on you…. So I got rid of them.”

Damien gotten within arm’s reach of Eddie at this point and grabs Eddie’s had with his free one, bringing it up to Damien’s cheek. “Eddie, my love, I’d love to believe that you’ve finally understand exactly how much I love you, but I just can’t trust you anymore.” Eddie doesn’t quite understand what he means until he hears Buck shout “EDDIE” and then a body is crashing into the pair.

Struggling ensues, fists fly, arms grapple for the gun, it’s a mess that Eddie can’t keep up with until _BANG BANG._ Eddie freezes, time feels like it freezes, he looks immediately towards Chris who is still sitting where he was, scared but okay otherwise. Then Eddie looks over to Damien, he’s….. Dead. Bullet through the heart. _But there were two shots…._ And that’s when he whips his head to look at Buck, he hit… in the shoulder and bleeding. Eddie dose what he knows best and begins to hinder the bleeding while screaming for Athena. The panic welling up inside of him is overwhelming. Soon he’s surrounded by several people, they pull Eddie off of Buck and guide him over towards Chris. He sits down next to his son who’s been untied and the blindfold removed. Before Eddie can say anything Chris is in his lap crying “Is… Is Bucky going to be okay?” Eddie doesn’t know for sure, while the shoulder’s not a vital organ, complications can arise anywhere there’s a gunshot wound. But he can’t give up yet not for Chris’ sake and definitely not for Buck. “He’s going to be alright, he’s a fighter just like us.”

***************************************

Last thing Buck remembers before blacking out is seeing Damien get ready to shoot Eddie and making the reckless decision to charge them, and seeing Eddie kneeling over him.

Buck looks around and sees the not to unfamiliar sight of a hospital room. Then he feels pain from his left shoulder and when he reaches for it he feels the gauze that’s wrapped around it. _Bastard must have shot me, I just hope Eddie is alright._ As almost an answer to his thoughts he hears someone shifting around not too far from him, and turning his head Buck can see Eddie and Chris sleeping on a bench seat. Somehow Eddie is laying along it with Chris on top of him. _I know Chris isn’t the heaviest of 10 year olds, but that still can’t be comfortable._

“They’ve been like that for the past hour.” Buck turn his head the other way to find Maddie sitting in a chair next to his bed. “I fudged a little and told the staff that they were your husband and son. They were so worried, I think you’re going to face a slew of ‘it’s my fault you got hurt’ comments from Eddie once he wakes.” Buck knows that Eddie will feel responsible for what happened and he hates it, he hates that this whole fiasco is going to give Eddie another reason to question himself with both rising his son and finding love, and Buck just wants to take all that hurt and doubt away. If he can get over his own.

A nurse quietly enters the room and approaches Buck, his face is kind and peaceful “good to see you’re awake, for now. Big question now is how much pain are you in right now?” Buck shifts a bit and a sharp and burning pain radiates form his shoulder, it’s all he can do to keep a straight face “Pain’s pretty strong.” The nurse nods, then injects and liquid into his IV. “That should make you feel better in the next couple of minutes, but it’ll also knock you out and considering rest is what you need anyway…” The nurse doesn’t need to finish his sentence for Buck to know that was his nice way of saying ‘go to sleep’, so Buck thanks the nurse and bids Maddie goodnight before his eyes grow heavy and sleep takes him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well isn't that a nice chapter ending. (for once).
> 
> There will be a chapter 7, it'll focus solely on Buck and Eddie's romance, with a surprise hurdle visiting from another state to deal with. (feel free to guess in the comments) ;)
> 
> As always corrections and critiques are most welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first 9-1-1 fic. Not sure how long the story will be yet. Please let me know if you feel there's a issue or correction, those comments help me improve.


End file.
